Tonging
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Tokoyami has been dealing with this slight issue with Asui for the past couple of weeks. She keeps putting her tongue on his face. He doesn't mind it, but it gets more consistent over a period of weeks and everyone is wondering what that means. Well one sleep over will reveal Asui's intentions behind 'Tonging' Tokoyami.


**Thought about this concept and I like the idea of it.**

Tokoyami was silently eating lunch by himself as he typically does. Shoji was busy with some tutoring with Midnight to help improve his grade. Tokoyami silently prayed for his friend's wellbeing as he and Shoji are somewhat terrified of Midnight's demeanor.

He was minding his own business until something abnormal happened. He felt a slimy pink appendage poke his face. He looked over in confusion to see Asui walk by smiling at him continuing to walk with Uraraka who was just as confused.

Tokoyami's mind was slightly racing, but he didn't put too much thought into it. He assumed it was a onetime thing and it wouldn't happen again. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

A few hours later, when they started packing up to go back to the dorms, he felt her tongue on his face again. He looked over and saw Asui smiling again. A few other students saw what happened and snickered to themselves. Tokoyami just shook his head smiled back and walked away.

"Hey Tokoyami what was that?" Sero stopped Tokoyami. "I am not honestly sure. She did the same thing during lunch, but I am not worrying about it." Tokoyami replied as he walked past Sero.

This constantly repeated over a period of weeks. At least once before class, one during lunch, and at least two after class. This was making Tokoyami slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time he didn't really care too much as it was somewhat nice.

However, he still wanted to know the significance of her 'tonging' as he calls it. It was odd and different from many other encounters he had with different people. He wanted to confront her about it, but refrained from doing it as he thought it would be insensitive to ask something like that.

He wasn't the only one in the class who wanted to know what she did this. The girls of class 1A wanted to know why she does what she does. So they decided to hatch a little plan to get the answer.

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was turning to leave class. Ashido then decided to put their plan into action.

"Hey guys!" She shouted. "Ashido!" Aizawa shouted. This shut her up a bit. "Keep your voice down!" Aizawa shouted before collapsing back to sleep. She waited a few seconds before continuing what she was going to say.

"Anyways, I have a cool idea. We should have a giant sleepover in the common area." Ashido announced. "That sounds like a cool idea." Midoriya agreed. Many of the students decided this was a good idea.

"Yes, this is a great idea!" Iida put in. "Well cool, we will start at 5 o' clock. Don't be late." Ashido said.

With that many of the student left to pack up for the sleepover.

Tokoyami grabbed his cotton blanket. It was a huge raven with Raven from Teen Titans on the cover. As much as he would never admit it, he would never tell anyone Raven was his Waifu. He really had a small crush on her in elementary and middle school. He grew out of it obviously, but he laughed at his more innocent and precious memory. One of a few anyway.

"You know, Asui is going to keep 'tonging' you right." Dark Shadow commented. Tokoyami slightly forgot about it. He gotten used to it over the weeks she has been doing it. "I am aware of that. I frankly don't care wat she does to my body." Tokoyami intentionally said loosely. "Oh I didn't know I was dealing with a Romeo trying to find her gorgeous Juliet." Dark Shadow poetically stated.

Tokoyami didn't like Dark Shadow's jokes, but he laughed at this one slightly because of the way he was displaying it. "Okay that was slightly humorous." Tokoyami laughed a bit. This slightly boosted Dark Shadow's ego. "Don't get a big head now." Tokoyami stated. Dark Shadow just nodded.

Tokoyami put one some sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He also grabbed an apple to snack on and left to go to the common area.

It was 4:55 and nearly everyone was there with the exception of Kaminari and Mineta. They both were running a bit late. Everyone had a place to sit and chill out. Tokoyami saw a spot next to Shoji and went to take it.

However, it was also right next to Asui. He disregarded that and still sat down. "Hello Shoji." Tokoyami greeted. Shoji looked over and waved. "Hey Tokoyami, how was your day." "My day was more or less the same. I did have a bit of trouble with the training exercis-" Tokoyami was interrupted by the pink appendage poking his cheek again.

He looked over and saw Asui smiling. Tokoyami just smiled back and continued the conversation with Shoji. Shoji was just looking confused as he saw this nearly every day. He was really curious about their affiliation with each other.

Mineta and Kaminari both finally came. Kaminari was napping and Mineta had to go wake him up.

"Okay everyone is here." Ashido smiled. "Well what now?" Jiro asked Ashido. "Let's play truth or dare." Hagakure suggested. That request received its mix shared of agreement and disagreement. Ultimately the majority wanted to play so that is what it was.

So everyone sat in a position to face each other and proceeded to play. "Okay Bakugo, truth or dare?" Ashido asked. "Dare! I ain't no wuss!" Bakugo proclaimed. "Okay then, say three nice things about Todoroki and Midoriya." Ashido smiled with malice. Bakugo went plain faced.

Everyone laughed at the dare they were about to hear. "Damn you! Okay I can do this. Deku you're not a complete nerd, your quirk is good, and… You have a small window to beat me." Bakugo wanted to throw up everything in his stomach after complimenting Deku. It was going to get worst from here.

"Thanks Kacchan." Midoriya thanked. "Shut up!" Bakugo blushed.

"I'm waiting." Todoroki said with a sly smile. Bakugo wanted to punch the living shit out of him. "Okay, you are strong, your scar is kinda cool, and you have a good chance at being the number one hero." Bakugo stomped out the room to literally throw up in the bathroom.

Everyone laughed at the fact that he can't stomach saying someone is better than him. Bakugo returned with rage leaking out of his pores. "My turn. Shitty hair, truth or dare?" He asked clenching his stomach slightly. "Truth." "Wuss, anyways, what did you whisper after our sparring match before we left." Bakugo asked. "Come on man don't make me say that." Kirishima tried to reason. "No I want to know." Bakugo demanded.

"Aww man." Kirishima took a breath and braced himself before he told him. "I said your explosions are as bad anymore." Kirishima said. Bakugo didn't really respond much he just let it go for now.

"Well okay my turn. Hagakure, truth or dare?" Kirishima asked. "Truth." "Okay, can you not be invisible or you have no control?" Kirishima asked. "I have no control." Hagakure stated. "Oh alright."

Hagakure was waiting for her turn. "Okay, Tsu, truth or dare." A trickle of sweat went down Asui's face before replying. "Dare." This somewhat disappointed Hagakure because they wanted to know what that tongue thing was.

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss the boy you like the most in Class 1A." Hagakure smiled. There were a bunch of oh's. Asui didn't really look fazed by the statement at all. If you look closely at her face, it looked like she was smiling.

"Okay." She bluntly replied. Everyone kinda expected that kind of response from her. What happened next changed the entire course of the sleepover.

Asui let her tongue out and poked Tokoyami's face with it.

This took a few seconds to register in everyone's brain what just happened. Tokoyami had to take about 10 seconds before actually realizing what just happened. "SHE WAS KISSING US!" Dark Shadow shouted internally.

Asui smiled with a light blush. Everyone was kind freaking out at this revelation. Which that answered their question about what that thing was. "My turn, Tokoyami truth or dare?" She asked.

Tokoyami had to collect his thoughts before replying. "Dare." Tokoyami foolishly replied. "Kiss the person you like the most in class." Everyone was smiling to see who Tokoyami liked the most.

"I can't do that." Tokoyami replied. "Why is that?" Asui asked. "Due to the fact, that I literally can't kiss people with my beak." Tokoyami answered. "Well just push your beak on to that-" Tokoyami pushed his beak on Asui's lips.

There was no words to describe the silence in the room after that move. Tokoyami removed his bead and answered. "Did you like that?" Tokoyami asked.

"**I Loved It."**


End file.
